Le parfum de la liberté
by chalini
Summary: Résumé: Un soir de Noël, à bord du magicobus, deux adolescents dans la tourmente vont se rencontrer. SB/OC.


Le parfum de la liberté

Coucou !

Voici un petit OS qui se passe à l'époque de nos chers maraudeurs.

Résumé: Un soir de Noël, à bord du magicobus, deux adolescents dans la tourmente vont se rencontrer. OC/SB.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à une certaine Mme Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le parfum de la liberté

Le froid mordant de cette fin décembre me glace jusqu'aux os, alors que, engoncée dans mon énorme anorak, j'attends sur le trottoir. Les lumières illuminent la rue. Des maisons qui m'entourent s'échappent des chants de Noël. Des chants joyeux qui me broient le cœur. J'imagine un immense sapin de Noël, brillant de mille feux. J'imagine des familles attablées autour d'un délicieux repas. J'imagine les yeux émerveillés des enfants, découvrant les cadeaux dont ils avaient tant rêvé. J'imagine l'amour, la chaleur et le réconfort d'un foyer.

Les mains dans les poches, debout au bord de la route, le regard dans le vague, j'entends et j'imagine.

Et ça fait mal… très mal. Je ferme très fort les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, car non, je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne pleurerai plus. Il y a si longtemps que la source s'est tarie.

Et enfin…

BAM ! Le bus violet apparaît avec un bruit assourdissant et je soupire de soulagement. Pas trop envie de me transformer en glaçon, bien que ce soit déjà presque le cas.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez1.

Oui oui, je connais la chanson. C'est loin d'être la première fois que je monte à bord du Magicobus. C'est lui qui m'a toujours permis de faire de petites escapades, lorsque la situation devenait trop… critique.

- Ah, c'est toi, Lola ! Salut ! s'écrie Adrian, le contrôleur.

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous disais. On dirait presque je suis attendue. Chargée de mon petit baluchon qui ne pèse pas bien lourd, ainsi que de la cage de Mixy, ma chouette, je m'empresse de gravir les quelques marches qui me séparent de la chaleur du bus. Les portes se referment et on abandonne le froid à l'extérieur.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans ce bus que je connais si bien, presque désert en ce soir de Noël. En effet, que feraient les gens ici, à l'heure de la fête en famille par excellence ? Pourtant, malgré ça, je me rends compte qu'il a été mis au goût du jour. Un drôle de petit sapin trône au milieu et au sommet un petit père Noël s'époumone sur « Vive le vent d'hiver ». De jolies guirlandes s'étirent un peu partout et pour compléter l'ambiance, une délicieuse odeur de cannelle flotte agréablement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ébaucher un petit sourire.

- Alors, ça te plaît ? me demande Adrian. Tu vois, nous aussi, on fête Noël, à notre façon.

- Oui, c'est sympa.

Je salue le chauffeur que je connais bien également et ajoute:

- Je vais à Bournemouth.

Gravement, il hoche la tête.

- Ca s'est encore mal passé ?

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Certes, j'aime bien Adrian, il y a si longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais là, ce soir, je ne souhaite pas m'étaler sur les détails de ma vie et il semble le comprendre. Je lui tends simplement quelques mornilles.

- Très bien, je t'apporterai un chocolat chaud.

Je le remercie d'un pâle sourire et me dépêche de me diriger vers une place libre à l'arrière du bus, avant que l'habituelle détonation se fasse entendre et surtout avant que je m'étale de tout mon long dans le couloir à cause du choc. Même si je m'y suis habituée avec le temps, je ne trouve toujours pas ça très agréable.

Voilà un petit coin bien tranquille près de la fenêtre. J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir que le bus s'emballe et que le monde bascule. Nous roulons maintenant sur une petite route de campagne qui serpente entre les arbres. Ces derniers s'écartent bien évidemment sur notre passage.

Je laisse mon regard errer au-dehors et mes pensées reviennent tout naturellement vers mon père que je viens de quitter. Mon père trop saoul pour me voir partir, trop perdu pour comprendre ma souffrance, trop faible pour refaire face à la vie, pour revenir près de moi, près de sa seule et unique fille. Tout aurait pu être si différent.

Tout a commencé avec le décès de maman, il y a 4 ans. C'était un soir d'hiver, un peu comme celui-ci. Gris et froid. Il s'est imprégné à l'ancre indélébile dans ma conscience et à chaque fois qu'un tel soir se présente, j'ai le cafard, une angoisse lancinante, saisissante, qui m'oppresse, me tétanise et me transperce.

Ce soir-là, donc, papa et maman étaient allés voir des amis. Sur le chemin du retour, une voiture les a percutés et maman est morte sur le coup.

Une voiture dans le monde sorcier ? Oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que papa est moldu. Maman, elle, n'a jamais vraiment été intéressée par ce qu'elle appelait « les gadgets » des moldus. « Je n'y comprends rien », cessait-elle de répéter. Mais papa, par contre, préférait mille fois sa voiture à la Poudre de Cheminette ou au transplanage d'escorte.

C'est donc la voiture qui a été la cause de la mort de maman et finalement, papa ne s'en est jamais remis. Étouffé de chagrin, il s'est débarrassé de tous les objets moldus qu'il possédait. Même les plus précieux. Même ceux de son enfance qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il a voulu faire place nette. Tabula rasa de son passé. Gommer ce monde, qui avait été la source du décès de maman.

Depuis ce jour, papa n'a plus jamais été pareil. Il ne s'est sans doute jamais pardonné d'avoir survécu à celle qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. La peine et la culpabilité ont coloré de noir toute son existence. Lui qui était si gai, si heureux de vivre, s'est refermé sur lui-même. Mon père n'est plus ce qu'il était. IL est devenu froid, distant et parfois même violent, mais ça, c'est quand il a trop bu, noyant son chagrin dans un liquide ambré qui lui fait plus de mal que de bien.

Papa… l'alcool.. une alliance désastreuse… une union de perdition… Imprimées dans ma mémoire, les images de papa, avachi sur le canapé, au matin, la mine hagard, des bouteilles vides tout autour de lui, jonchant le sol comme un tapis de malheur. Bouteilles d'alcool, factice échappatoire qui n'est bien évidemment jamais parvenu à le consoler.

Et moi, là-dedans, je suis loin d'être un roc au milieu de la tourmente. Certainement pas. 13 ans. Je perds ma mère. Et j'ai presque la sensation d'avoir également perdu mon père, puisqu'il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Une ombre morne et ténébreuse qui ne dégage plus rien. Qui a tout laissé tomber. Même sa petite fille, fragile et désemparée, au seuil de l'adolescence.

La mort a pris maman et l'alcool s'est emparé de papa.

J'étais seule.

Je suis seule.

Atterrée par cette situation, Clara, ma tante maternelle, m'a souvent proposé de venir vivre chez elle. Surtout que je me suis toujours très bien entendu avec Lana, ma cousine. Mon enfance a été rythmée par les merveilleuses vacances, passées en sa compagnie, dans leur petite maison au bord de la mer. Des après-midi au soleil, des glaces parfumées, des rires incontrôlables, voilà le cocktail de ces doux moments qui, aujourd'hui encore, me réchauffent agréablement quand j'y repense. Mais tout ça est si loin. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est une autre personne qui a vécu tous ces moments de félicité parfaite. Un autre moi. Une autre Lola Nilton.

A toutes les demandes de Clara, j'ai toujours répondu par la négative. Invariablement. Obstinément. Cette obstination m'a toujours étonnée moi-même. Mais l'esprit humain peut être si tortueux parfois…

J'ai donc toujours répondu non. Non, parce que dans ma tête, papa avait toujours besoin de moi. Non, parce que je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser, de fuir, ainsi, alors que lui souffrait. Je ne me donnait pas la permission de m'en aller. Je me devais de l'aider, de le soigner. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, il finirait par remonter la pente, par accepter la situation. Pour moi, partir, c'était le trahir et je le refusais.

Parce que c'était mon père adoré, celui qui m'avait fait sauter sur ses genoux, qui m'avait appris à faire du vélo, qui avait toujours été présent.

Parce qu'un lien indéfectible me liait à lui.

Parce que malgré tout, je l'aimais.

Aux yeux du monde, des autorités sorcières et moldues qui ont voulu me prendre en charge, j'ai donc toujours minimisé ses colères, ses violences et ses pertes de contrôle. Paradoxalement, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'on me sépare de lui, même si, bien souvent, il me faisait peur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ses blessures, son côté sombre, son alcoolisme. Je voulais taire ce qu'il était devenu depuis la mort de maman. Plus que tout, je désirais conserver l'image d'un père fort, présent et aimant.

Je ne suis pas une sainte. Non. Juste une jeune fille qui ne s'est plus où elle en est et qui ne s'est plus comment s'en sortir.

J'ai toujours agi et pensé ainsi jusqu'à ce soir de Noël – qui me rappelle étrangement celui du décès de maman - où j'ai empaqueté mes affaires et où j'ai quitté la maison en claquant la porte derrière moi. Cette fois, mon père a été trop loin. Vraiment trop.

Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre avec un vieux radio-réveil qui avait appartenue à maman. Le premier cadeau que papa lui avait fait, peu après leur rencontre pour lui faire découvrir son univers. Bien que maman n'ait jamais été une grande adepte des objets moldus, elle a toujours gardé précieusement ce réveil. C'est un souvenir d'elle que j'ai toujours conservé et qui a survécu aux foudres dévastatrices de mon père. Depuis, il me suit partout. Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens. Ou très peu. Mais pour moi, cet artefact inventé par les moldus est comme un lien de elle à moi. Comme une photo-souvenir. Un témoignage du passé.

Pendant ce temps, papa buvait dans le salon. Je ne sais combien de bouteilles sont passées, mais le résultat fut terrible. Il a débarqué dans ma chambre comme un ouragan, a rapidement fait le tour de la pièce des yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de cacher le réveil. La vision de ce banal radio-réveil l'a rendu fou. L'a ramené brutalement en arrière, vers ce monde, son monde qu'il haït tant. Ni une ni deux, il était sur moi, s'était saisi de l'objet et le balançait de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Puis il a crié, crié, crié et crié encore. Contre moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de garder de telles choses. Je le trahissais en agissant ainsi. Il était à elle et non à moi. A elle ! A elle ! Je n'avais pas le droit de me l'approprier.

Puis c'est arrivé. Il m'a frappé. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais ses forces semblaient décuplées. Sa rage insatiable. Sa haine indescriptible. Je sais qu'il ne maîtrisait plus rien, que l'alcool avait eu son effet dévastateur, mais avec la force de mon désespoir, j'ai réussi à m'échapper et à filer.

Deux mots résonnaient dans ma tête : Bournemouth, Clara, Bournemouth, Clara. La ville qui me protégerait. La femme qui pourrait simplement me prendre dans ses bras et me consoler.

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : partir. Loin. Pour longtemps. Pour toujours peut-être. Je faisais exactement ce que j'avais refusé, jusqu'à présent.

Ce départ me laisse un arrière-goût amer, mais je sais, au fond de moi, que c'est le seul et l'unique moyen de me préserver, si je veux me sauver. Si je veux continuer à vivre.

Et me voilà, à bord de ce magicobus, en route, je l'espère, vers des jours meilleurs. J'essaie de ne pas penser à papa. A ce que papa va devenir. A la façon dont notre relation va évoluer. Trop douloureux, trop compliqué, trop nébuleux. Je ne vois que le soleil de Bournemouth, le sourire de Lana et la douceur de Clara. Je ne veux voir que ça, parce que pour le moment, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas tout de suite le jeune homme qui vient de monter dans le bus. Il parlemente quelques minutes avec Adrian, mais il faut attendre qu'il s'avance entre les rangées pour que sa haute taille m'interpelle.

Mince, élancé, des cheveux noirs, un port altier, des yeux clairs... Aucun doute possible à avoir, c'est...

Sirius Black, un des quatre célèbres maraudeurs qui avec sa bande de potes fait la pluie et le beau temps à Poudlard! Celui devant qui toutes les filles de Poudlard - ou presque - se pâment. Je dis "presque", parce que ses copains lui font quand même un peu de concurrence et parce que nous ne sommes quand même pas toutes raides dingues de lui.

Je dois dire que les quatre maraudeurs ne m'intéressent ni plus ni moins que les autres élèves de l'école. Certes, ils sont mignons, certes Sirius Black est craquant, mais je trouve leur blague parfois très douteuse. Ils ne me connaissent pas, je ne les connais pas et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. J'ai jamais vraiment trop compris le comportement de toutes ces filles qui seraient prêtes à n'importe quoi pour que le regard d'un des quatre se pose un instant sur elles. Dès qu'elles les aperçoivent, au détour d'un couloir, elles se mettent à sourire comme des idiotes et à faire leurs intéressantes. Ce comportement m'a toujours estomaquée.

Vraiment n'importe quoi.

En plus, le plus drôle, c'est que Black traverse tout ça avec une indifférence magistrale et une désinvolture indescriptible. Plus il est distant, plus les filles s'accrochent.

Pitoyable.

Mais là, en ce soir de Noël, rien, ni dans son sourire, i dans son attitude, me rappelle le fringant Gryffondor, fier et hautain, sûr de son charme et de son intelligence exceptionnels. Les yeux au sol, les épaules basses, les traits tirés, il traverse le bus. Il semble se mouvoir comme un automate.

C'est moi ou y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

Sans accorder un regard à personne, il se dirige à son tour à l'arrière et s'assied près de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de ma rangée. Interloquée, je regarde ce jeune homme d'ordinaire si tapageur, se mettre dans son coin.

Non, je confirme, ça ne va vraiment pas.

Que fait l'aîné des Black, un soir de Noël, dans un Magicobus? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Black, part que c'est une des plus anciennes familles au sang pur et qu'ils tiennent à leur principe. Moi, les dynasties sorcières, ça m'intéresse pas trop. J'ai juste cru comprendre que Black ne s'entendait guère avec son cadet qui est à serpentard. L'aîné est aussi blagueur et arrogant que le deuxième est sombre et étrange. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait. Pour le reste, aucune idée.

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de ce Sirius Black, si différent de l'image qu'il projette ordinairement. Le voir ainsi me perturbe.

Il a dû sentir le poids de mon regard, car il finit par lever les yeux vers moi. Il les plonge dans les miens et j'y lis de... la tristesse.

- Tu veux ma photo? m'assène-t-il.

Oups... Instinctivement, je baisse le regard. Mais quelle cruche? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme ça? Ce n'est qu'un parmi bien d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Mais... euh... oui il est canon, oui son regard est magnifique et j'admets qu'il m'intimide.

Voilà.

C'est à son tour de me scruter.

- Tu es à Poudlard? me demande-t-il plus gentiment.

- Oui, à Pouffsouffle.

- Ah!

Pas très causant, le Black. De mon côté, je ne sais que lui dire. Il ne semble pas avoir envie de faire la conversation et je respecte son silence. Il se détourne à nouveau pour contempler le paysage. Dans ses yeux bleus, que tant de filles louent et célèbrent à l'école, j'ai remarqué une tristesse abyssale. Il ne semble vraiment pas dans son assiette.

Bon, puisque c'est comme ça…

Je sors mon livre de sorts et enchantements de mon sac et l'ouvre au chapitre 7, chapitre que Flitwick nous a demandé d'étudier pendant les vacances. Au moins que ce petit voyage me serve à quelque chose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'échine sur le sortilège de rétrécissement depuis quelques minutes quand j'entends un soupire sur ma gauche. Je relève la tête et demande:

- Ca ne va pas?

Oui, je sais, je suis pas très douée pour les entrées en matière. Même pas douée du tout. Mais franchement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, alors...

Black se retourne vers moi. Il y a du désarroi dans ses yeux.

- On dira que ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Tu... tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec ta famille?

De pire en pire. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire finalement. Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois, ne pas chercher à faire la conversation à un Maraudeur paumé.

- Non.

Il reste silencieux quelques instants, me fixant droit dans les yeux, puis, à mon plus grand étonnement, il se met à parler. Il me raconte tout : sa famille, leur principe ancré depuis si longtemps dans chaque fibre de leur corps, leur haine des moldus, leur gloire du sang pur. Il me parle de lui, Sirius Black, la honte de la famille, qui a atterri à Gryffondor, qui fréquente le fils d'une des familles les plus traîtres à leurs sangs du monde sorcier, qui méprise tout ce qui s'approche de près ou de loin à Voldemort et ses acolytes.

- Heureusement que mon frère est là pour remonter le niveau, lâche Sirius, acerbe. Lui au moins suit à la lettre les recommandations de Père et Mère.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et ses poings se crispent.

- Brave petit Regulus, qui deviendra sûrement un valeureux serviteur du Mal. Mes parents ne manquent d'ailleurs jamais de me rappeler à quel point il est un meilleur fils que moi. Je suis le pariât, l'indigne, celui qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

Abasourdie, je l'écoute et sa détresse me frappe en plein cœur. Moi, fille de sang-mêlé, qui ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressée aux valeurs qui régnaient dans les illustres familles, je me rends compte à quel point j'étais ignorante.

- Et ce soir, reprend Sirius, j'ai pété un plomb pendant le repas de Noël. Chacun allait de son petit refrain sur le bienfait d'un monde sans moldu, où les lois du sang régneraient en maître. Le comble a été atteint quand ma mère m'a annoncé que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard à la tête duquel ce veux fou de Dumbledore officiait, que désormais un précepteur s'occuperait de mon éducation. Ca été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je me suis levé, j'ai fait fasse à tout ce beau monde et une fois de plus, j'ai clamé ma façon de penser. Ils ont tenté de me faire plier, à coup de doloris, mais fort de mes convictions, j'ai tenu bon. Après un dernier coup de pied dédaigneux du futur mari de ma chère cousine Bellatrix, on m'a exhorté à rejoindre ma chambre. Malgré mon état physique qui laissait à désirer, je n'ai pas demandé mon reste. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai pris ma décision. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que je m'en aille, que je coupe les ponts avec les Black, pour ne pas perdre la raison. Avec les forces qui me restaient, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et je me suis enfui par la fenêtre, alors que mes parents – je le vis réprimer un frisson – étaient toujours en bas avec les invités.

Sirius se tait. Hypnotisée par sa voix et par son histoire, j'ai oublié toute ma douleur, toute ma peine. Comment peut-on faire ça à son enfant, à son propre enfant ? Je suis outrée, scandalisée. Son regard reflète tant de désarroi que si j'avais osé, je l'aurai pris dans mes bras.

Bon, je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là, mais sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais, je me lève et viens m'asseoir sur le siège à côté de lui. Je pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Je m'attends à un geste de recul de sa part, mais il n'en est rien.

Quelle étrange soirée de Noël. Je quitte – enfin – la maison, bien décidée à reprendre ma vie en main et dans le bus, je rencontre un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, généralement insolent de prétention et de confiance en lui, mais à la place, je découvre un garçon rejeté par sa famille à cause de ses opinions. Lui aussi, s'est enfui de chez lui, bien que ce soit pour des raisons bien différentes.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça, murmure Sirius. C'est pas trop mon genre en général.

Oui, j'imagine.

- Et… euh… où est-ce que tu vas là ? je demande, hésitante.

Son regard s'illumine.

- Chez James Potter, mon meilleur ami. Ces parents sont adorables et j'espère que…. Que…

Je le vois hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis il ajoute :

- … Qu'ils pourront m'aider.

James Potter… en voilà un autre qui fait soupirer des cœurs. Mais c'est vrai qu'à Poudlard, on voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. Il doit vraiment se sentir bien chez son pote, vu comme il a changé de tête, en évoquant les Potter.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, en ce soir de Noël ?

- Euh…

Je le regarde. Il semble attendre une réponse. Logique, il m'a posé une question. Moi non plus, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, de me confier comme ça. Mais ce soir est un drôle de soir, non ? Alors je me jette à l'eau. Je déverse un flot de parole : j'évoque maman, papa, son alcoolisme, les propositions de tante Sarah, mon obstination et finalement mon départ. Je parle, je parle, je ne m'arrête plus. Je deviens un véritable moulin. Et ça me fait un bien fou. Je me rends compte à quel point j'en avais besoin. Sirius ne m'interrompt pas une fois. Il m'écoute, attentivement, et plus je parle, plus l'envie de pleurer se fait ressentir. Mais je ne veux pas pleurer, parce que je sais que si je commence, on en a pour un bon moment et ça risque d'être les chutes du Niagara. Mais finalement, je craque. Je lâche prise. Mes yeux, mes joues s'inondent. De gros sanglots me secouent, mais il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'ai trop longtemps contenu. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouve dans les bras de Sirius et je me raccroche désespérément à lui.

Sans rien dire, il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et me le tend. Je le remercie d'un faible sourire.

Je comprends seulement maintenant à quel point ça m'a fait du bien de me laisser aller. J'ai l'impression que l'étau de fer qui enserrait mon cœur s'est dissipé. C'est comme si l'air passait plus facilement dans mes poumons. Je me sens oxygénée, à nouveau.

- C'est étrange quand même, me dit Sirius. On se rencontre, là, par hasard, et nos histoires sont si semblables. Tous deux dans un environnement familial difficile. Tous deux en fuite. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander. Ton prénom, c'est... ?

- … Lola.

- Lola, on était fait pour se rencontrer, non ?

- Oui, sans doute.

On est deux naufragés, qui, en pleine tempête, sous l'assaut virulent des éléments, se sont trouvés par hasard et se sont raccrochés l'un à l'autre, en attendant qu'un semblant de calme revienne. Et puis, tous deux, loin des tourments familiaux, on vogue vers la liberté.

Quand je m'étonnerai plus tard au près d'Adrian du temps infini qu'a mis le bus pour déposer si peu de personne, il me répondra, avec un grand sourire :

- Vous aviez l'air si bien tous les deux. On a un peu fait durer le voyage. Juste pour vous.

Ah bon ?

Sacré Adrian !

Mais pour le moment, je me doute de rien et me remets peu à peu de mes émotions. Je lève la tête et me rends compte que Sirius m'observe. Je remarque qu'il semble plus détendu, que son visage semble moins crispé et ça me fait plaisir.

D'un geste tendre, il pose ses doigts sur ma joue là où la main de mon père a sans doute laissé des marques. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir. Ce simple geste, empreint de tant de douceur, efface en partie la douleur physique et morale que papa m'avait infligée. Et ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens.

Qu'il est beau…

« Non non non et non ! me souffle ma conscience. Lola tu ne dois pas, sous aucun prétexte… C'est Sirius Black… L'indéfectible séducteur, le chouchou de ses dames… »

Pourtant, ce soir, abattu et désemparé, il était à des années lumières du Sirius Black de Poudlard. Face à ces deux côtés de sa personnalité, je suis un peu perdue.

Malgré tout, son regard me captive.

« Lola, c'est Sirius Black. Il ne t'a jamais intéressé jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas une groupie. Tu ne souriras pas comme une idiote, sous son regard gris. »

Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. La soirée a été trop chargée en émotion : la colère de papa, la douceur de Sirius. Trop, c'est trop. Je vais arrêter de me poser des questions. J'ai plutôt intérêt à laisser ma conscience de côté et à profiter de l'instant présent.

Bonne idée…

Oui, voilà, c'est ce que je vais faire et au diable ma conscience.

Sirius jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et...

- Oh!

Je suis son regard. Dehors, des flocons dodus tourbillonnent dans l'air froid. Bientôt, ils recouvriront le sol en un duvet cotonneux et maculé où il fera bon s'amuser. La nature s'habille de blanc pour célébrer l'hiver. Je m'émerveille comme une enfant devant ce spectacle qui m'a toujours fascinée.

Il me sourit.

- Joyeux Noël, Lola.

- Joyeux Noël, Sirius.

Doucement, il se penche vers moi et dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Et malgré moi, je souris... comme une idiote.

FIN

oOoOoOoOoOo

Note

1. Tiré de « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette pitite histoire ?

Bises,

Chalini


End file.
